


Wherever you go

by TheFluffyAngstMaster (ILikeSmut69Jr)



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, Demisexual Kim Taehyung, Depression, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Hobis memes are ironic but his depression is chronic, I have the main plot points guess i better make stuff up as i go, IDK whats happening here, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jin and Namjoon are just worried fathers trying to protect their kids, Kim Namjoon | RM & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Kim Seokjin | Jin Is a Good Hyung, M/M, Park Jimin Is Whipped, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, RIP Hobi, Shameless Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Switching, The Author Regrets Everything, This is one expresso with double extra depresso, You cant waka waka away from the pain this time, excessive use of tags, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILikeSmut69Jr/pseuds/TheFluffyAngstMaster
Summary: It's a long story. Taehyung's ex is an obsessive asshole, Jungkook just wants to do something right, Namjoon and Jin want to help but they don't know how. Hoseok has walls of steel that no one can break through, Yoongi is lost and Jimin's stuck in the middle of it all, trying to concrete their lives back together.How long can they hold before it all falls apart?





	Wherever you go

**Author's Note:**

> This is just kind of  
> Bad  
> Guess y'all will suffer or something idk

Another glass slammed down on the mahogany counter, the bartender watching in amusement.  
"A-another drrrinnnkkk pleaassee." His voice was slurred, interrupted by slight hiccups every now and then.  
"I dont think so, at this rate you're going to kill yourself from alcohol poisoning."  
"That's the...the plan Samm"

Jungkook rolled his eyes, placing the frothed glass behind him.  
"I'll get you a glass of water and I'll call you a cab."  
"Mmm..I think the cab services are closed now Jungkookie." Jimin yelled from the back.  
The brunette sighed inwardly and looked the drunk infront of him. He had a mullet, dark hair and soft eyes. His white T-shirt was stained with alcohol and droopy flowers lay beside him. 

Jungkook wondered if he'd been turned down.  
"I guess I could take him home."  
Jimin pulled a face, looking worriedly at Jungkook.  
"What if he's like....dangerous or something? I don't want you getting hurt Jungkook..."  
"I'm a big boy Jimin-hyung and he's drunk. He doesn't stand a chance." Jungkook mused as he wiped the bartop clean.  
"Hey buddy, I'm gonna grab my hoodie and then I'll drop you off at your place, is that cool?" he looked at the other man, smiling happily.  
"Mm...Mhm...t'names Taehyunnnggg..."  
"Well then Taehyung, write down where you live and I'll drop you off."

He swung the car door open, clutching his hoodie a little tighter because freaking hell it was cold. Taehyung slipped into the backseat, handing a slip of messy paper over to the bunny-looking boy. Jungkook had big brown eyes and this really cute composure and Taehyung just couldn't stop looking at him despite being severely intoxicated.  
"Not gonna lie Taehyung...you look a mess. Wanna talk about it?"  
"Nghh...boyfriend can be soooooo meaaan....just wanted to be nice...s'sad that he had toooo cheeaaaattt..."

Jungkook looked pitifully through the car mirror and smiled sadly. Poor guy.  
"He probably didn't deserve you anyway, you seem like a great guy."  
"You're soooo cuutee i just wanna hugg youuu."  
The brunette felt his face heat up a little, turning red at the apples of his cheek. Taehyung was drunk but he was sweet. Maybe he was just as kind when he was sober.  
"This your place Taehyung?"  
"Y-yeaaahh...thanks for driving me home Koookiee-ah..."  
"H-hey! I could be older than you y'know!" Jungkook argued from the front seat, although he wasn't really serious.  
"You'reee definitelyyy younngeerr...you'reee sooo smaallll annnd cuutteee..."  
"Hmph...I'm 20..."  
"I'm 22....haaaa I winnnn..."

Stupid two year age gap. Jungkook opened his car door and Taehyung awkwardly opened his own, stumbling onto the pavement.  
"T-thankss for taking me home Kookiee.." He hiccuped, heading towards the door on the right.  
"No problem Taehyung-ssi, I hope to see you around sometime when you're sober."  
"Y'know...hyung is fiineee.."  
But when he looked, Jungkook was already starting the engine of his car. 

\------------------  
Peeking through the window was a ray of sun, not even that concentrated but Taehyung was acting as if it was the end of the world. Every limb in his body hurt; focusing on one thing for too long made his head throb. 

Hangover. 

How much had he drank last night? Who brought him home? It was all so blurred and if it was up to him, he'd roll up in his sheets like a burrito and fall asleep. Except it wasn't up to him. Because he knew where he was. 

He was at Hyun-Ki's place. For fucks sake, he'd given whoever had dropped him off the address of his boyfriend who he was supposed to be angry at.  
"So...you're awake. I made you coffee...you always feel better if you have a coffee when you drink too much." Hyun-Ki stood patiently at the bedroom door, sorrow draping his pixie features although the soft smile hid it well.  
"T-thanks Hyun-Ki" Taehyung murmured, taking the mug as Hyun-Ki handed it to him.  
"Can we talk?"  
"About what Hyun-Ki? About that guy you were with? About the love bites I've been seeing on your necks for months now? Is there really anything to talk about?"

Silence fell upon the room that held so many memories, but those memories were being herded through the window; one after another tumbling away like rain through sewer holes.  
Taehyung could never forgive him. Hyun-Ki didn't blame him.  
"I just...did you even love me? In the last few months...when I began dating Dong-Yul it seemed to me like you didn't care. I was so alone Taehyung and I needed someone..."

"Of course I fucking loved you Hyun-Ki! Of course I fucking did, I get that I might've been distant but I needed somebody too! Where were you? Oh yeah, you went out to parties, you were joining all these frat boys whilst I was at work, taking thirteen hour shifts to help us get by! What did you do with that money? You got drugs off it, you bought alcohol you even fucking paid prostitutes to have SEX with you Hyun-Ki!" Taehyung's heart felt heavy against his chest, hands burning from holding the mug in the wrong place but he didn't fucking care. 

"Okay, so I let myself go but everyone does it at one point! Everyone gets fucked up, everyone fucks up and its not like YOU were going to have sex with me Taehyung! I was fucking desperate for your attention and you pretended to ignore it!" Hyun-Ki was raising his voice, standing against the foot of the bed with a tired expression.  
"I ignored it because I thought you were going to get over it! I didn't think you would...I couldn't even imagine it...god but you did..." Taehyungs voice began to break, tears spilling down his cheeks, faster than he could wipe them away. 

"I'm sorry Taehyung. I'm sorry. I can't turn back time and fix my mistakes even if I wanted to, but I'm not going to live like this anymore."  
"You broke my heart and all you can say....all you've got is sorry? " Taehyung wasn't sure what he was feeling, anger, sadness...maybe even a hint of relief. He didn't know.  
"You can't really blame me can you? You can only blame yourself." Hyung-Ki's voice felt like ice and it fell upon Taehyung like an avalanche of pain. "You don't know a thing Kim Taehyung. Who could ever love you?"

He really tried not to cry, he really did but he couldn't help it. The tears were rolling faster and faster down his face.  
"Get out Taehyung. Get out."  
His legs were wobbly but he stood up, dressed in what he was last night and change still in his pocket. Going downstairs felt like hell, he didn't want to leave this behind. Any of it. He still loved Hyun-Ki. With all his heart. Shaking he opened the door and stumbled out into the bitter cold that contrasted the clear skies. He didn't even have a coat. If he remembered correctly the bar wasn't too far away and he just needed to take his mind away from the way he was feeling. 

Even if it was only temporary. After a few wrong turns he finally found it, old bricks adding to the downcast feeling the street gave off. He opened the bar door and was surprised that it was kind of full, but then again it was a few hours over midday. At the bar he recognized the kid from last night, Jungkook. 

He should probably thank him for dropping him off.  
"The infamous Taehyung arrives again." The brunette smiled, passing drinks over to strangers.  
"Yeah...I just wanted to say thanks for...for dropping me off last night. I owe you one."  
"No problemo. I was heading home anyway so I wasn't too bothered." Jungkook looked at Taehyung, messy hair and red stained cheeks. "You look sad. Wanna talk about it?"  
"I broke up with my boyfriend. I actually gave you his address last night."  
"Oh shit...well I don't think alcohol is going to fix it. Wanna go for coffee? I'm about to clock out anyway."  
"I fucking hate coffee, it just helps with hangovers. I'm down for tea though."  
"Tea it is"


End file.
